The Fujisaki Fortune Teller
by Ume Tashira
Summary: What happens when Nagihiko's mind reading, fortune telling cousin comes to class? Will she tell Nagi's deepest darkest secrets? And what about Rima?   When Nagi learns the truth about his cousin, what will happen next? Read to find out!
1. The Fujisaki Fortune Teller

**This is my first fanfic okay? So please, criticize me all you want. I do not own Shugo Chara. Just saying.**

Chapter 1

Nagi's P.O.V

I slide open the classroom door and my mouth literally drops open. She's here already? Everyone is crowded around her desk, pushing in tighter and tighter. Man, she must have already used it.

I walk over, not bothering to look at the heavenly Rima behind me. There's Masumae. She looks up from a piece of paper. "Ah! Fuji-kun! How are you?"

I groan. I had told her a million times over the phone NOT to call me that.

"Fuji-kun? I asked a question. Aunt Fujisaki would be ashamed of you not making eye contact to someone who has just asked you a question."

I immediately blush. She knows so much about my family and about 1% of her own family.

My answer is weak. "Good?"

She smiles at me. "That is nice to hear, Fuji-kun! Care to stay awhile? Thee is next on thy list."

Oh, oh no... She's gone over to the Greek and Roman side of herself again.

"They needs.. Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Saaya." They come forward, Saaya being her haughty self.

Masumae stares so intently at Ikuto that it looks like he's going to lose his cool any minute. Then, Masumae starts to laugh. Laugh like crazy, which is preetttyyy rare. She points to Ikuto. "Thee's head is so full of," She whips her head around to face Amu. "Thy! Thou is ironic because she loves you back!"

Amu looks up from putting her books away. "Huh?" She blushes when Ikuto faces her. He strolls over and Saaya runs from the classroom, terrified that she wasn't chosen.

I still can't get used to the fact that Masumae can read minds and tell fortunes. It's actually really scary. What if she blurts out your deepest, most darkest secret? Especially mine. I shudder. That would be the day that I died.

"Thee is next. Also... How do you pronounce this? Masi.. Mashiro! Yes! Mashiro Rima!"

I immediately blush. I walk over slowly. "Did you purposely call on me, my dear _cousin_?"

She looks up, the smile wiped off. Oh no, I did again. What a bad habit. Her deathly stare. Even the whole class has shut up. The tension is on.

"Why yes, of course I did, my dear _Nadeshiko_." The class starts to whisper.

"Must I do this, my dear _Manaki_?" I reply, keeping my cool.

"Oh dear, did you bring _it_?" People start to look puzzled.

I dig around in my bag for it. Oh no, I forgot to bring it.

"Looks like you don't have it, my dear cousin." I face her, my face sweating. I stare.

She's holding both of them, wide open. There's her Princess Kaguya fan, and there's mine. The one with the crescent moon on it.

"H-how did you get that?"

She smiles gently. "It dropped out of you bag while you were gossiping with Rima. Oh, and by the way, your love for each other is certain."

The last two words are whispers.

"I know."

**I hoped y'all liked that!**

**Nagi: I hate my cousin Masumae. I'm gonna commit suicide today.**

**Masumae: Hey!**

**Ume: Don't commit suicide. That's worse than... than taking drugs?**

**Amu: Ume TASHIRA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT IN THE STORY!**

**Ikuto: I think it was very well done Ume.**

**Ume: Why, thank you! *starts glowing happily***

**Rima: I'm not happy with this at all. And Nagi, since when did your cousin own a PRINCESS KAGUYA FAN? YOU CROSSDRESSER!**

**Nagi: I nev-**

**Masumae: He pretended to be her when we were kids! I was the person who took him back to the moon!**

**Ikuto: Then who were the people that wanted to marry Princess Kaguya?**

**Masumae: I was everybody except for Princess Kaguya. I was so devastated. *pouts* Hey, we should do that now!**

**Nagi: Oh, crap! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

**Ume: Maybe you _should_ commit suicide today Nagi...**


	2. The Truth is Told!

Hey guys I'm back! This is Chapter 2, so I hope y'all like this!

Ikuto: Stop saying y'all. *smirks*

Ume: Well you should stop smirking, right _y'all?_

Amu: Ume doesn't own Shugo Chara?

Chapter 2

Ikuto's P.O.V

"We're gonna beat up your cousing today Nagi," I say as we walk down the hall with Kukai and Kairi. Not to mention that little king, Tadase.

"Why?" He asks. How can he be so stupid today? His idiot cousin just blurted out his love, duh. And he doesn't want it to be known. Besides, I have to beat up at least one person each day. Ahh, it's so entertaining.

We enter the lunchroom and I can see Masumae sitting by herself, being harassed by Saaya and her gang. "Why did you do that?" I can hear her ask.

I take a look at Masumae and raise my brows. She's just eating her salad, reading a book. I squint. Honestly, Percy Jackson? What kind of freak is she?

I stroll over and Saaya back off. I tower over Masumae. "Watcha readin'?"

Masumae's P.O.V

I see Ikuto towering over me, asking me what I'm reading. I hope he isn't coming to harass me about his own fortune, like Saaya. Man, she is so...

"I asked you a question. Aunt Fujisaki would be mad," Ikuto tells me. I slump my shoulders. I thought this was a good school.

I look up and smile, it's actually kind of real. "Percy Jackson. This is the last one, but I've read the whole series."

He looks taken aback. "Did I do something?" I ask politely. "Yeah, you did everything wrong, freak." He knocks my book out of my hand and is about to punch me in the face. Oh, boy. Take control of yourself Masumae, I tell myself.

I grab my book and a tissue. I wipe the ranch dressing from my salad off of the cover. I stare at it. Thank the gods. "In the name of Zeus, did thy have to do that?"

He lets loose his punch. I merely dodge it. I inspect his punch. "You need to work on your speed. Oh, and your accuracy. Especially against me."

I smirk at him and flip backwards off the bench. The kids in the lunchroom stare. Looking at Ikuto, I let myself in his mind. "Dammit, what the heck is wrong with this girl?" I hear. I laugh and say in my head. "Hello, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Having a nice day?"

I stare at him and frown. Oh, he's not mad. He's shocked. Very shocked. I kick him in the penis before he can do anything else.

"Oh, Tsukiyomi just got dissed!" I hear a voice say. But I don't care. I stare straight into his eyes and gasp. No... It couldn't be.

He lets loose another punch, one I can't dodge. I've felt this before...

I slump down on the floor, crying. "Ikuto, think back, when you were 10. You committed a crime. A fatal crime."

He stares at me, and without thought, walks over. "What do you mean?"

I'm in shock. He doesn't remember? I squeeze my eyes tightly. "Ikuto... I know where Mother is."

My eyes lock with his. "Honestly..."

"YOU DON' T KNOW A PIECE OF MY LIFE YOU CRAZY WOMAN!"

I take deep breaths. "Remember? Please, Ikuto... Think back! You have another sister. I know who she is!"

He stops from punching me again. "You do?"

I whisper now, terrified by the lunchroom faces. "Yes. It's me."

He shakes his head. "Green hair? You're such a bad liar."

I stand up, my hands balled into fists. "TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! I DIED IT OKAY? IT'S BLUE! ALL OF ITS BLUE! JUST LIKE YOURS!

I scream so loud, it hurts.

He looks at me. "But..."

"You're my cousin Masumae," Nagihiko says.

I shake my head. "No... I'm not. Nagi, I was adopted. "

Ikuto: That is so weird.

Ume: Did y'all like it?

Masumae: Yes. Wonderful. I finally meet up with the BROTHER THAT BANISHED ME!

Ikuto: Sorry?

Amu: Holy cow, this chapter is WeiRD!

Nagihiko: Whoa.

Rima: O_o Strange.

Ume: Thanks so much?

Ikuto: Any Amuto?

Ume: Nope. I'll be focusing on Rimahiko for the next few chapters.

Rima: NOOO. PLEASE NOOO UME!

Nagi: ...

Ume: Haha! Nagi's blushing!

Nagi: No, I'm NOT!

Amu, Ikuto, Kukai, Tadase, Kairi, Utau, and Ume: Uh-hu, yeah, you're blushing!

Nagi: Definitely. I'm committing suicide.

Ume: Please noooo! Wait, why are Kukai, Tadase, and Kairi here? Utau, you can stay.

Tadase: Please *uses sparkle attack*

Ume: NO. NOW SCAT.


	3. The Beach

Hi hi and hi again! I feel so much better nowadays that I'm doing fanfic, don't know why!

Amu: Disclaim?

Nagi: Ume, are you gonna put some... in it?

Ume: Yup!

Amu: Ume doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Chapter 3

Rima's P.O.V

I can't believe that Ikuto has an extra sister. Not only that, she's not actually Nagi's cousin. I cut her some slack because she was, but now I think I'll murder her after school. She said that I loved Nagi! Of course I do, but why would I want it to be known?

I'm so gonna get back at her.

After School

Nagi's P.O.V

I can't believe Masumae was adopted into my family. And that she's Ikuto's other sister. That's crazy!

Masumae runs up to us. Doesn't she know better than to walk up to a group of boys that have adoring stupid fangirls? That's just gonna attract attention, which I already have had enough of.

"Guys, since tomorrow is Saturday and I don't have to work, let's go to the beach!" She cries, jumping up and down.

I step back. "A girl with like, 5 guys?"

She laughs. How can she laugh when she just got beaten up during lunch? "No, I already asked Utau and everyone else. Even Rima's coming."

I gape. Masumae must have serious talent, because Rima only accepts things when she's happy, and I didn't really think she would be happy today. Maybe Amu forced her to.

Ikuto crosses his arms. "Fine. But you have to promise us one thing."

She glares at him. "What?"

He smirks and says, "Take the dye off your hair. For a month."

She stiffens. I can see her arm tremble. She stops. "Fine," she spits at him. "Banisher."

She turns on her heel and walks away, probably to go get her bag.

Amu's P.O.V

I can't wait! Masumae just invited like, everybody that she already knows to the beach, and I love the beach. Especially since Ikuto will be there. Sigh. Wait, why did I just sigh in happiness?

"Thinking about me, huh?"

I look up and see Ikuto. "W-why are you here?"

He sighs. "I came here to pick you up."

"You could use the front door you know," I reply, packing up my hat.

He smirks and shoots out the window.

Masumae's P.O.V

That baka Ikuto. Grr. I hate that stupid thing that he told me to do. Wash my dye out, huh. I hate looking at the resemblance between me and him. It's worse enough that my eyes are the same color as his too.

I go into the shower and wash the dye out. When I walk out of the shower, I feel like flinging something at the mirror. Look at that hair! Hideous. Personally, I think that my green hair looks better on me than my blue.

I grab my bag, not wanting to dry my hair, and walk out the front door.

I meet up with Rima and Nagi on the way there. I know I should still live with Nagi, but I decided to get my own place.

When I walk up to them, their mouths literally drop open. "Y-your hair is blue?" Rima gapes at me.

I nod, growling at that fact. I hate the color blue, I think. Definitely. Too bad I inherited it. But Mom is safe. She's in heaven. Dead. Long gone. I don't really miss her. After all, she got a daughter that wanted to marry her brother.

I was the one that hated Ikuto. With all my heart. We were trying to prank a shopkeeper, and Ikuto thought that I messed it up when it was actually this stupid shepherd boy that saw me pour and smooth out some ice in front of the shopkeeper's front door. Then Ikuto banished me.

I lived on the streets, when suddenly, there was a purple haired woman that took my hand and said, "Come with me."

And that's how I became a Fujisaki.

Nagi's P.O.V

I see Masuame for real, for the first time. Her blue hair seems longer than ever. And the way it shined in the sunlight...She looked pretty hot.

I shook that thought. I love Rima, not Masumae. No way was I gonna fall in love with my half- cousin. That's pathetic.

We all walk together to the beach, where we see Amu and Ikuto already playing. Masumae sets her bag down and takes off her shirt that she covered (thankfully) her bathing suit with. Its blue with sakura petals on it. It was a 2-piece, and the bottom had a skirt. She jumps into the ocean and laughs as she floats. She must really love water.

Rima steps in and shivers. Without thinking, I scoop her up and dive into the water. "Nagi!" she cries and squirms out of my hands. Then, Masumae splashes her from behind. "Hahaha!"

"Masumae!" Rima shrieked.

She runs her fastest towards her, but Masumae is too quick.

While they're goofing off, Kukai tackles me. "Keep your guard on!"

Everyone stares at Masumae, and Rima stops splashing her.

Ikuto smirks. "So that's how you look. Now, I remember."

Masumae cracks her neck. "You wanna go, playboy?"

Ikuto takes a step forward. "You bet." He's going to tackle her also when Masumae does something unexpected.

She pushes Rima. Towards me.

Kairi, Kukai, and Tadase also push me. Towards Rima.

I land forcefully on her, and our lips touch ever so softly.

We land on the ground, me on top of Rima. "I love you," I whisper.

"I hate you, " Rima whispers, but she knows that I know that she's lying.

I hear Masumae shout. "Thanks so much y'all! You did great playing your roles!"

I open my mouth and get up. "Masumae, you set this up?"

She giggles. "You're such a chicken, I figured you'd never have the nerd to kiss her!" She laughs.

I glare at her. "Masumae..."

"Nadeshiko is a chicken!" She screams and does an imitation of the chicken sound.

Kukai doubles over. "Nadeshiko is a chickkeennn!"

Ume: Oh yeah! Y'all better review this chapter!

Nagi: I hate you Ume.

Rima: I hate you Ume.

Masumae: That skit was so awesome! And it totally worked!

Kukai: Got that right girl!

Ikuto: It was pretty fun.

Tadase and Kairi: Definitely. Uh-huh.

Nagi: I can't believe y'all set me upp!

Rima: I can't believe you kissed me!

Nagi: Want me to do it again?

Rima: MOST CERTAINLY NOT!


	4. Talent Show

Hi y'all! I'm gonna try and stick with the Fujisaki Fortune Teller for a while, because I was accidently working on an amuto story. And then I worked on the plot sooo much that I just kind had to hurry up and put on FanFic. Sorry. I'll try and work with this now...

Ikuto: Can't wait to hear that other story.

Amu: Not me.

Ume: I don't own Shugo Chara, kk?

Chapter 4

Masumae's P.O.V

I stare at Nagi, who is looking rather distressed. I giggle. That skit a week ago was so good. Nagi glares at me. I glare back, and he cringes. Ha. I'm so good.

Ikuto strokes my hair. He brings it up close to his own and looks at the color. I throw up my hands.

"Honestly, that's like the millionth time that you've done that today, and it's only lunch! Quit it!" I grab my hair out of his grasp and push him towards Amu. "Go play with your girlfriend."

I stop. Everyone else continues to walk. I peak over the corner. I take a deep breath and walk across the lunchroom to our table. People stare. I hope it doesn't trigger my bad side, cause I nearly was going to murder Ikuto if he didn't listen to me last time. Last time.

I sit down and exhale. That went rather... well? I look up to see Saaya towering over me.

"So you just died your hair again to the color of Ikuto's huh? You liar. You aren't his other sister at all."

I sigh. I try to be cheerful. "Saaya, you must be mistaken. I died my hair green while it was actually blue."

"Saaya, go away." Ikuto glares at Saaya. "I don't want you picking on my sister."

I scoff at him as Saaya walks away. "Wow, overprotective fool. Do I need to remind you that I lived with only myself for about 2 years before Nagi's aunt picked me up? And I was 12."

He slumps. "Right..."

Nagi walks over. "Come over here," he whispers. I get up and follow him to a poster. Talent show. I turn to face him, and I guess we're thinking the same thing because I nod. "Oh yeah."

The Day of the Talent Show

Ikuto's P.O.V

I sit down next to Amu in the dark cafeteria. Do we have to watch this stupid talent show?

Amu is jumping up and down with excitement. "I wonder what they're gonna do!"

I roll my eyes, and I hope that she doesn't see that.

It's starting, and we all (A/N:Kukai, Tadase, Kairi, Utau, Yaya, and Rima have been dragged along too) watch. Saaya and her crazy dancers. Random people doing random talents.

We finally all perk up when we hear, "Masumae Tsukiyomi and Nagihiko Fujisaki." I groan. She used my surname?

When they come out, I could bet a million dollars that everyone looking dropped their mouths wide open. Yes, including me.

They're the same! EXACTLY. You can't tell which one was Masumae and which one was Nagi. Masumae (whichever she was) had died her hair purple, and put in auburn colored contacts.

They 're both wearing white beanies, black t-shirts that said "Sync your IPod, sing your heart" with gloves with the tops cut off. They are also wearing cargo pants identical converses.

Then the music starts.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey___

_Top down in the summer sun__  
__The day we met was like a hit and run__  
__And I still taste it on my tongue__  
__(Taste it on my tongue)___

_The sky was burning up like fireworks__  
__You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt__  
__But girl, in case you haven't heard___

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover__  
__I love you forever, forever is over__  
__We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight__  
__So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye__  
__(Oh yeah!)___

_There's just one thing would make me say__  
__(Oh yeah!)__  
__I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover__  
__I love you forever, but now it's over__  
__(Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_

Every movement, and sometimes even their voices, are the same. The dance is so good, they do everything mirrored. One person did that, and the other did it opposite. At the same time.

_Hot sweat and blurry eyes__  
__We're spinning on a roller coaster ride__  
__The world stuck in black and white__  
__(Stuck in black and white)___

_You drove me crazy every time we touched__  
__Now I'm so broken that I can't get up__  
__Oh girl, you make me such a lush___

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover__  
__I love you forever, forever is over__  
__We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight__  
__So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye__  
__(Oh yeah!)___

_There's just one thing would make me say__  
__(Oh yeah!)__  
__I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover__  
__I love you forever, but now it's over__  
_

They join break apart, it's actually really cool. No kidding. And WAY better than Saaya's.

_All the time I wasted on you__  
__All the bullshit you put me through__  
__I'm checking into rehab 'cause everything that we had__  
__Didn't mean a thing to you___

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover__  
__I love you forever, but now I'm sober___

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover__  
__I love you forever, forever is over__  
__We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight__  
__So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye__  
__(Oh yeah!)___

_There's just one thing would make me say__  
__(Oh yeah!)__  
__I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover__  
__I love you forever, but now it's over_

Now, seriously, they're break dancing was COOL. No sarcasm intended. There's the six- step. And, oh my god, are they JERKIN'?

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na___

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__Now it's over, I still taste it on my tongue__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__Now it's over_

They bow after they're singing. They were so awesome!

I look at Amu, and she flings herself on me. "That was SO COOL!"

After the Talent Show

Amu's P.O.V

We all wait for Masumae and Nagi in the front office. Everyone is talking about them. After all, they _were_ last. Last impressions. Ha!

"Look! They're here!" Utau literally shrieks. She must have liked it. Alot.

I see two Nagi's. Really. Two Nagi's.

"Okay," I say. "Who's who?"

The smirk at the same time. Then they say in unison, "Guess."

I go first. "uhhh, the left is Masumae and Nagi is on the right?"

They laugh. At the same time. Again. "No, it's the other way around." They say.

"okay, okay. It's just so fun to manipulate Nagi's voice!" Masumae says regularly.

"Hey, is it true... cause in the song, it said that you used to kiss all night. You know?" Kukai asks.

They're silent. They're blushing. THEY'RE BLUSHING.

"No," Nagi says. "Y'all know that I love Rima."

And just for proof, he walks over and kisses her. Really does!

Masumae laughs. "Okay, I've got to go wash this dye and get rid of these contacts before I die of exhaustion. Thank god that we do something like that every year Nagi, or I would have died trying to teach you!"

Everyone stares, including me.

She looks back. "Oh! When the teacher said that he was going away for a dance competition, he was actually doing a duet with me in America for our talent shows!"

"YOU LIAR!" Everyone screams at Nagi.

"Masumae..." Nagi glares.

She replies with an even worse one.

"I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" He shouts and begins to chase her out the front door, she screaming like she's having the best time of her life, which really isn't the point...

Ume: LAHAHAHAHA!

Nagi: Ume, hand me the sheet of paper. NOW.

Ume: *Reluctantly hands paper*

Nagi and Rima: Hey, this isn't that- UME!

Ume: Teehee?

Amu: For pete's sake, give me that paper! *Snatches paper and gasps*

Ikuto: Ooooohhh, that's nice. I like that. ALOT.

Amu and Ikuto: rriiiggghhhttt? NAGI AND RIMAAAAAAA?

Ume: That's scary...


	5. Ice Skating, Shmice Skating

HI HI HI HI! I feel sooo happy toodaayyy! I'm such a freak.

Amu: No you aren't!

Nagi: Yes she is!

Ume: Meanie!

Rima: Ume doesn't own Shugo Chharrraaa

Ume: o_O

Chapter 5

Rima's P.O.V

I fumble with the 3 tickets that I won. It was for a jig, and then they end up giving me ice-skating tickets? Man, what a rip off! I really wanted to watch that show!

"Rima, what are those?" Nagi bends over and looks. Oh why did he have to choose the same park bench as me after school? Oh yeah, I forgot. He LOVES me.

I blush. "N-nothing. Just, some ice-skating tickets."

He raises his eyebrows. "How many?"

"T-three." Oh my freak god, do I have to stumble on my words when I talk to Nagi?

He puts a finger on his chin, as if deep in thought. "You and I can go... and who else? I hate wasting things."

I look down. "Masumae?"

He shakes his head, but then I've suddenly gotten a good idea! "Yeah! Masumae!" I cry.

Nagi looks taken aback. "Okay, whatever you want. I'll see you tomorrow, at 11:30? We can have lunch and then go ice-skating."

I nod my head, smiling. "Okay!"

Tomorrow, 11: 15

Masumae's P.O.V

It's so nice of Rima to invite me to go ice skating with her and Nagi. I can finally work on my latest skit. Though I'm not sure it'll work, I was actually thinking another trip to the beach, but it's kind of cold, nowadays, so I'll just brain storm another one on my way there.

I stuff a thick fur coat and put on my deer leather boots with the faux fur on the top edges. I whip my hair into a French twist and then head out the door, wearing leggings, a black mini skirt, and a Abercrombie t-shirt.

"Hey guys!" I call, waving my hand when I see Rima and Nagi, buying their ice skates. He holds her hand as he does it, looks like I don't need to do my skit after all. It's nice that he doesn't need his crappy cousin to help him out anymore.

While they rent theirs, I take out my black ones that literally go up to my knees. Rima widens her eyes when she sees me tying them up.

Nagi just sighs.

They put on their shoes and follow me.

Once we enter the place and choose a spot on the bleachers, I hand Rima my fur coat. "Here, take this. You're shivering like heck. You should skate a while, you'll get hotter." I smirk at Nagi as he blushes.

I put the coat in Rima's lap and head for the ice.

One touch, and I feel so good. I start up right away, starting from skating backwards to doing triple axles. That's my warm up. Then there's my routine that I'm practicing for a competition in America. I go to center and whip out my Princess Kaguya fan.

Skate backwards, let your leg out, bend at the knees, do tricks with the fan, and... and what?

I stumble, and I hit the the hard ice.

"Masumae! Are you okay?" Nagi asks. Since when did he get on the ice?

"Where's my fan?"

He smiles gently as I get up.

"In your hand."

I look down and see that it is in my hand. Thank god that it's not broken.

"NAGI, HELP ME YOU PURPLEHEAD!" I hear Rima shout.

I hurry and skate towards her. "You don't need to call him. You could call me instead. I've got more experience."

She rolls her eyes. "You just landed on your butt."

"Have you not fallen before?"

I bet that hit a nerve. Whoops? But she's calm, phew. I take her hand. "Look, now hold onto the railing, but while you're doing that, skate your left leg out, the do your right leg while you lift your other leg at the same time."

Rima does that, copying my movements.

In the next few minutes she's skating like heck until she runs into NAGI.

Nagi's P.O.V

Over the next few minutes, I see Rima happily skate around the rink while Masumae does a few twirls. She's so beautiful. Wait, why was I thinking about her? I loved Rima, that was all.

I hear an _oof _behind me. I turn and see Rima, rubbing her head. "Man, that hurt..."

"Are you okay, Rima?" I bend down and swiftly kiss her on the cheek. She blushes. I smile.

"That must mean you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm okay and you didn't have to do that."

I shake my head. "If I could, I would do that all the time."

She blushes even deeper.

Then I take her hand and say," C'mon, I'm so sorry I forgot to get you some lunch."

Ume: LAHAHAHAHA!

Ikuto: She's going berserk.

Nagi: Yeah, she is.

Rima: You're right about that. Hand it over Ume.

Ume: I am so proud to hand it to you.

Nagi: OOOMMMMGGGG. UME! YOU! YOU! YOU ARE THE WORST AUTHOR IN HISTORY!

Ume: I don't think so. You know you liked it.

Nagi: Maybe I did... A little.

Ume: Liar.


	6. The Secret Garden

Ok, please don't get mad at me for being soo late with updating… I am becoming a Girls' Generation freak. Seriously. I am an addict nooww! Grrrr.

I do not own Shugo Chara!

Chapter 6

Nagi's P.O.V

"Honestly, I'm leaving in like, a week, and I want to see you propose to Rima. Please?" Masumae asks me, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

I growl. "This isn't exactly the kind of pep talk I wanted for the basketball game in a half hour."

She rolls her eyes and I hear her mutter, "Yeah, pep talk."

I check the time and nearly choke. Half hour? Half hours go by pretty fast.

I get down on the floor and clasp my hands together. "Drive me, please Masumae?"

She smirks at me. "Bet."

"Fine. I'll propose to Rima at the basketball game. Give me a ring."

She looks horrified. "You can't just propose in the middle of nowhere! Definitely not at a basketball game! The secret garden. Bet on it. BET. ON. IT."

I slump. "Okay. But would you drive me now?"

She smiles. "'Kay."

After the basketball game (A/N: I suck at basketball- all I can do is dribble and shoot, so I didn't feel like going into the details… .)

Rima's P.O.V

Let's just say that was the most boring-est time of my life. Even though Nagi was part of it. I hate basketball. Period.

"Rima- chan."

I turn around and see a sweaty Nagi. He smiles at me. The irresistible one.

"Y-yes?"

"Follow me. Come on." He takes my hand and drags me through the crowd out of the arena, and briskly walks to somewhere. Somewhere over the rainbow I guess…

When we finally stop, I have to catch my breath. It's like something out of a fairytale. There's wooden gate in front of us. Nagi takes out a key, it's like the Dumpty Key except made out of wood. He unlocks it and the gate creaks open.

I gasp. Layed out in front of us, messy but mysterious, is a garden. Ivory climbs the walls of a building, with intricate designed flowers in a pattern in front. Surrounding the whole thing is a forest.

"Nagi…"

"Come on. This isn't it."

His grip tightens on me as he opens the building door (again, made of wood) It's a church. Before I know it, we're at the altar. Slowly, carefully, I see him get down on one knee and pull out a ring.

It's ring is a silver with a large, light pink pearl in the center. There are little diamonds around it.

"Mashiro Rima. Would you like to be with me forever?"

I don't know what's coming over me, because I can't talk or shout, or do anything. All that I can say is…

"Yes."

I am trembling. I am being a nerd.

Nagi: Am I supposed to like this?

Ume: Not sure. Sorry this was sooo short, but I couldn't type anymore because if I did that my hands would stay trembling forever. I can barely type right now… ARGH!

Rima: Good. Now you won't type up anymore.

Ume: Loser.


	7. Deaths

Teeheeheeheehee! So happpeeee! I am becoming stupid.

Nagi: Totally.

Rima: He worded his proposal wrong.

Nagi: Yeah. Ume, fix that.

Ume: Nope, because that's part of this chapter.

Nagi: *Moans* nnooooo.

Chapter 7

Rima's P.O.V

"We are finally done, eh?" I ask.

Nagi smiles at me and replies, "Yeah. I love our new house. So modern."

I pout, "It was my choice."

He laughs and scoops me up in my arms. "N-nagi!"

"Are you not hungry? It's time for lunch."

"SET ME DOWN! You don't need to carry me to the kitchen."

He puts me down and I walk in while he gets some papers to fill out. When I get in, I nearly slip. Looking down, my face turns into pure horror.

"NAGI!"

(Flashback)

Masumae's P.O.V

I grab a fresh sheet of paper from Rima and Nagi's new study. I better do this while they're still unpacking in the master bedroom.

I pick up a pencil and begin to write.

(20 minutes later)

I set down my pencil and take an envelope. I stick the note in and walk to the kitchen, licking it while I do so. Once I seal it, I write, To: Nagi and Rima, From: Masumae. Hands trembling, I put it on the counter when I feel someone creep up from behind me. It's time. My death has come.

(Flashback ends)

Nagi's P.O.V

"NAGI!" I hear Rima scream. I drop my papers and run to the kitchen and almost scream myself. There's Masumae, lying on the ground, striking red blood in her blue hair, a knife stabbed into her heart.

She warned me, but I had been foolish enough to not believe her. Now she's gone. Dead.

I see a letter on the counter and I scoop it up, tears forming in my eyes. "Rima, take this please? I'll call my family, and Ikuto's. Everyone's. We'll read it together after dinner. Could you clean up the mess? I'll get Masumae in a second."

She nods, and I see that her eyes are red too, stinging with tears. I give her a weak smile and get the phone.

(After dinner)

"Rima, come on. Let's read that letter, kay?" I had laid Masumae out in the backyard, the knife still in her. She had said that if her body moved too much after she died, then her soul would waver in heaven.

Rima nods and takes the vanilla envelope. We settle on the white leather couch. I open the letter and start to read.

Tsukiyomi Masumae's Death Letter

"_Dear my half-cousin Fujisaki Nagihiko and my to-be half-cousin Mashiro Rima,_

_Nagi-_

_I'm glad you worded it wrong. Your proposal, I mean. I want to see you flush pink in front of Rima for the last time. Have emotions. I won't have that anymore in 20 minutes. _

_You are a great cousin, though I must say that I felt like your older sister most of the time. I think nobody is luckier than me to have a cousin like you. Oops, scratch that. Half-cousin. I will try to laugh before my death. Haha. I jjust did. I will come visit you at your wedding._

_Rima-_

_I thank you. Those are the words that I want to clean up._

_I thank you for being Nagi's love life. _

_I thank you so much, even though I bet you hate all through your heart._

_I thank you for giving Nagi happiness that I will never be able to give- once I die. _

_I'm looking forward for you to be my cousin._

_To All-_

_It is a great joy my life has been, so full of love and happiness._

_Nagihiko, do me a favor, something that I won't be able to accomplish in my lifetime. Pass down my secret recipe, which is enclosed in this letter. My dark chocolate ganache candied orange sacher torte. The one that you begged for me to make you for dessert all the time. Teach it to Rima, please? _

_As soon as I die, 4 girls and 5 boys shall me blessed with the ability to see ghosts. Do not be surprised if you see souls floating around in midair. Help solve their problems, redo their mistakes. The more you help, the possibility of me coming to see you is raised. _

_I seal this letter 2 minutes before my death. Put me in a redwood coffin with 5 sakuras and my Princess Kaguya fan carved into it. My name: Tsukiyomi Masumae, must be in the center. _

_Thee need not care of thy._

_Love ya bunches,_

_Tsukiyomi Masumae"_

Oh oh oh oh oh. I love this chapter. I think the letter was well written.

Nagi: I think Masumae just died.

Ume: WHAT?

Masumae: Just kiddin' on ya. But okay, I die. But… there's a reason why, right?

Ume: Of course, of course, don't doubt me like that. -_-


	8. Princess Kaguya

It's been a while... Bleck. Scratch that. I think I may be going insane after this chapter...

Chapter... Chapter... (A/N: I 4got! -_-) 8?

Nagi's P.O.V

I nervously wipe my sweaty hands on my pants. So much for getting married. My mom made every single relative of ours come. About everyone. Sure, Masumae died a few months ago. Sure, I've been seeing ghosts. Amu nearly had a heart attack, and Ikuto literally lost his cool. Rima and Tadase both fainted dead away, and Kairi has been researching about seeing ghosts so much it's killing us. Yaya had been offering candy to them, and Utau nearly forgot the words to her song when she saw a ghost at one of her concerts.

Me? I began acting like I was a totally different person when I saw a ghost in the street. I was the happiest thing on the Earth. Masumae was right, helping the ghosts made me feel pretty proud of myself. But it's not like you can go up to some random guy and say, "Hey! I just helped a ghost and I feel so proud! Want to meet one?"

I chuckle nervously, when I hear a burst of laughter. "AHHHAAHAHA! Man, you must be scared outta your wits!"

I turn around and almost jump out of my skin. Okay, so, there's a ghost on my windowsill. Alright. That's not weird. Not one bit. "Uh, hi," I try out.

The girl is laughing like crazy, but she's dressed in a kimono with many robes. Her hair flows down her back, and her makeup is very traditional. She looks like a princess, a very, very, very crazy princess. A shock comes into my mind. Princess Kaguya! Holy cow, Princess Kaguya IS SITTING ON MY WINDOWSILL.

Immediately, I bow. "Hello, your highness," I say.

When I get up, the girl rolls her eyes and giggles. "It's just me, Nagi. Or did you forget me?"

I take a closer look and see that her hands are very petite, and behind her makeup, her eyes are rounded, not very much like Princess Kaguya's. "Masumae?"

She sighs in relief and hops down, off the windowsill. "Thank god! I thought that you forgot me! You scared me to death!"

She reaches out to hug me, but stops. "Oh, yeah. That's right."

I feel pretty bad too. We just meet each other again for the first time in 3 months, and we can't even hug each other.

Masumae smiles at me though. "I got messages from my servants. They say that you and your friends have done a good job helping the ghosts. Ikuto is quite the flirt with floating souls. Everyone is in love with him." She howls with laughter again.

"Woah, hold on. You have servants?"

She looks at me full of seriousness. "Sit down. Let's have a talk."

_Masumae's Continued Life as a Ghost_

_"When I died and became a ghost, I was greeted by many people. Oops, ghosts. I was still dressed in my jeans and my t-shirt, so I didn't know what was going on, or why there was a banner that said, 'Welcome Back, Princess Kaguya'. After some explaining, they said that I was her. I was so shocked that I refused to believe it. I wandered around in the Ghost World for a few days, looking after you and laughing so much that I thought I would die again. The servants and knights came looking for me, and saw that I was enjoying myself so much. They spied on me for a while, and then they returned to the castle. They told the Mistress that I was happy the way I was, and I had no obligation to become a princess. She was furious. This time, she came to look for me myself, and began scolding me for not taking care of my duties. Then, one by one, there were 5 maidens in wish for my hand. (A/N: I read this version, so I'm just going to go along with this...) The Mistress asked me to choose one to marry. Being stubborn and not wishing to be lesbian, I told her flatly, no. I ran away, somewhere else. They found me a few days later, crying under a sakura tree. That day, I had transformed back into Princess Kaguya, and I was dressed in robes, my hair turned black, and there were corsages in my hair. Slowly, my memories came back. I finally agreed to return to the palace, and was therefore known as Princess Kaguya." _

I am one word: shocked. "B-But, Princess- you, aren't the princess of the dead. You're the princess of the bamboo."

She giggles. "I asked that too. They say that the dead area is just one of my vacation spots. Oh, shoot, my time is up. I'll have to watch you get married from the sky. Well, I've got to go now! Good luck with you and Rima! Oh! I almost forgot. Keep this."

She drops a pouch into my hand. Before I can say anything, she disappears.

At the wedding dinner- at night

Alone with Rima, sitting in front of a lake, I smile, taking out the pouch Masumae gave me. "You know, Masumae just happens to be Princess Kaguya."

Rima stares at me. "Pardon me?"

"Uh-huh, yeah, I know. She visited me before the wedding and gave me this."

"Hey, it's pretty."

I open it and empty the contents into my hand. It's one thing- the leaf of a bamboo. It glows.

Looking up at the full moon, I can almost see Masumae sitting on top of it, whispering that sentence of me and Rima:

Your love for each other is certain.

Those last two words as whispers:

_"I know." _

ECKKKKK. Nagi will kill me today.

Nagi: No, it was a good ending.

Ume: REVIEW! Oh, btw, I don't own shugo chara!

_The End _

(for right now. ;D)


End file.
